Amidala
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. An ugly duckling having undergone a remarkable change still harbors feelings for an early crush: a handsome young Jedi Padawan, but not before his more mature and quite serious Jedi Master has something to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"There. That's me. The one with the dress blacks on. No, not the tall one. I'm the one with the beard. The one with the huge, daffy grin on his face.

"Pardon? Oh. Well, yeah. I guess I was a little nervous, but can you blame me? Have you ever gotten married?

"Four times? Well, then, you should understand how I felt. True, I was a bit nervous, but I was happy. I still am, by the way. However, I wasn't always this way. I guess you could say I was once a little too... contemplative."

_"Uptight's more like it." _

"Pardon me once again. This is my best man and former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Did you have something you wished to say, Padawan?"

"No, Master." 

"Anyway, what I was trying to say is that I wasn't always this relaxed. I'm a Jedi Master you see, and the job comes with numerous responsibilities, one of which was training and caring for this young man."

"So, it's my fault?" 

"What?"

"Master! You're blaming me again for the way you acted!"

"I most certainly was not."

"That's how it's going to come across to anyone who watches this!"

"Well, that's not what I intended. It was my own fault. I was trying to juggle my time with Anakin and my ongoing debates with the Jedi Council.

"No, I understand your question. It does seem rather ironic now, doesn't it? I mean, I was the most active supporter for the opposing view, wasn't I? At the time, I had my reasons.

"What changed my mind? To understand that, I'll have to tell you the entire story. It started when my wife returned from Naboo."

"No, it didn't."

"It most certainly did, Padawan." 

"It did not, and quit calling me Padawan. I was knighted two seasons ago."

"My apologies. But as I was saying, when Padmé came back from Naboo -- that's when my outlook began to change."

"Pfffft. It was not!" 

"Pad...Anakin! Who's telling this story anyway?" 

"Obviously not you! If you're going to tell it, then tell it right. You have to go back farther than that."

"Fine. If you think you can do better, then be my guest."

"All right, I will! It all started when Master Kenobi chose me as his Padawan. I had been living at the Temple for a few years, having been rescued out of slavery on Tatooine by Obi-Wan's own Master, Qui-Gon Jinn..."

_"This is only an hour-long broadcast, Anakin." _

"All right! I'll get to the point. As you know, the Jedi work closely with the Galactic Senate. Well, at about the same time I became Obi-Wan's apprentice, a certain young woman from Naboo became Chancellor Velorum's intern. Her name was Padmé Amidala..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Supreme Chancellor Valorum strolled about Galactic Hall, his numerous assistants shadowing his every step. He greeted the senators he passed by with a slight smile and others with an occasional nod, but he kept his communication to a minimum. He wasn't in the mood to discuss politics tonight. This was a social event -- a party to celebrating the retirement of one of his dear friends: Senator Chtaw.

However, as the Chancellor spied a particular young woman hidden amongst the pillars and greenery in the corner of the room, he motioned for his entourage to stay back and Valorum approached with a large grin.

"You're not dancing this evening?"

"No sir." The intern told him in a voice barely above a whisper.

"That's a shame. There are several senators present in need of a partner and a few Jedi as well."

At the mention of Jedi, the older man noted the girl's cheeks flush crimson, although she tried to hide it by taking a sip of her champagne.

"I'm sorry Chancellor, but I prefer to watch this evening."

As compared to which other evening? The Chancellor kept to himself. He didn't have to guess who Padmé was watching. Ever since he had introduced his top intern to Anakin Skywalker three years ago, he could see how the young woman lit up whenever the Jedi walked into the room. That seemed to be all there was to the relationship though. In fact, it was rather one-sided -- on Padmé's side, he believed. He had never even seen the two of them talk before.

The young woman was keen and intelligent, a natural leader -- if only she could gain some confidence in herself. He had tried to instill it in her over the years, but only on a professional level. In that capacity, she had shone. However, when it came to her personal life...

It wasn't his place to help her in that. If only his dear wife were still alive. Senna would have known what to do to bring Padmé out of her shell. Out from underneath the long, thick hair and the layers of robes she tended to hide herself behind.

Finis wasn't a matchmaker though, and it was probably a good thing. He had heard rumors about young Anakin Skywalker. Rumors that hinted toward impropriety, and frankly, he thought that Padmé could do better.

Now, if only he could convince her of that.

But his time of influence was running short, and Padmé Amidala's internship was drawing to an end. She would be returning to Naboo soon to continue the pursuit of her political career, and Finis had nothing but the highest recommendations for her in that regard.

He would miss the young woman's wit and insights, which seemed wise beyond her sixteen years, as well as the shy, but bright smile that appeared on occasions such as this, when she had her eyes transfixed upon a particular young man.

Padmé had come to be like a daughter to him since he had none of his own, and the Chancellor would miss her. However, the time had come, and her leaving was for the best.

The older man turned his attention away from the crowd milling about the hall and the couples gliding across its shining dance floor, to address the young woman directly.

"I have some good news for you, my dear." He began. "It seems that your time with us is coming to an end..."

Padmé paced back and forth in the long, narrow 'fresher, a short distance from Galactic Hall, frantically twining a long lock of hair around her index finger before finally abandoning the nervous habit and slamming her hands down upon a granite counter.

She looked up into the mirror to firm her resolve, only to see a timid countenance looking back. One that did not help strengthen her will whatsoever. 

She didn't have a choice. Her internship with the Chancellor was coming to an end. In fact, she was leaving to return to Naboo tomorrow morning, and could put this off no longer. If she was ever going to tell Padawan Skywalker that she was in love with him, it had to be tonight.

Returning back to the Hall, Padmé grabbed another glass of champagne from off a passing droid's tray and gulped it quickly. She then began her search for the young man. 

There were several Jedi present this evening. Typical for events such as these, but Padmé knew she would recognize him when she saw him, even amongst the sea of dark brown robes.

After several minutes of no success, however, the young woman approached another intern she had come to know, though not all that well. His name was Palo, and he was from Alderaan.

"Palo. Have you seen Padawan Skywalker?"

"Why do you keep wasting all your time mooning over that loser Padmé when you could be spending it with me?"

The young woman shot the tall, dark-headed intern a look that advised him to drop the subject, but the youth only grinned in response, nodding his head across the room. 

"I think he went out onto the balcony for some fresh air."

After thanking him, Padmé moved across the Hall herself, and indeed could see a brown-cloaked and hooded figure leaning against the railing outside.

She took a deep breath and slipped past the double doors which had been left open to allow some cool air into the crowded and overheated Hall, and into the dim lighting of the balustrade.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She said quietly, unsure if Anakin had heard her or not, but when he moved his head as to indicate he was turning around, Padmé almost lost her nerve. "No! Don't turn around! I don't think I can get through this if I have to look you in the face."

The young woman took two more deep breaths and waited with increasing trepidation as the young man stood quite still.

"My internship with the Chancellor is finished and I'll be returning to Naboo soon. I just wanted you to know that if there is anything you ever need, or if you and your Master happen to be in the Bothan Sector, you are more than welcome to stop by. I'll miss you Anakin, and before I leave, I wanted to tell you how much I..."

Padmé stopped her recitation, a gasp leaving her mouth and her eyes widening in shock as the Jedi abruptly turned, pulled back his hood and revealed his face. To her horror, it was not the handsome, young Padawan she had been talking to, but his older, intense Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Thank you for the invitation." The bearded Jedi replied kindly. "I hear Naboo is a rather pleasant place to visit."

"Oh stars!" The young woman gasped out before she threw her hand over her mouth in complete embarrassment and bolted from the scene. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

"See Anakin? It wasn't necessary to go that far back into the past. Besides, how do you know what Padmé thought back then?"

"She told me."

"She told you. She told you she thought you were handsome and passionate." 

"Pretty much. Or something close to it."

"Don't you think you might be embellishing a trifle?"

"Not at all! You don't believe me, have her come over here and confirm it herself."

"I would, but it appears she's still having holos taken with her family.

"Excuse me? Oh. Yes, I was aware that she was infatuated with my apprentice. Everyone was aware of it. How did I feel about that? At the time, it didn't bother me that much. She was leaving and I didn't have to worry about my Padawan getting tangled up with the demands of a personal relationship and losing sight of what was most important." 

"Master."

"I know, I know. But it was how I felt at the time. You see, there was an ongoing debate in the council regarding allowing Jedi to engage in romantic relationships, and I'm afraid I was on the opposing side. I was quite confident in my opinions too."

"Until Padmé returned from Naboo, you mean."

"Yes. Until Padmé returned from Naboo."

The reigning Queen of the small planet of Naboo at that time was Jamillia, a young woman not much older than Padmé, but one who had the self-confidence and dignity that her position demanded. However, it wasn't the matriarch who took Padmé under her wing, but one of her handmaidens; a young woman by the name of Sabé who would occasionally act as decoy for the queen, thus displaying many of Jamillia's characteristics.

On the day that Padmé was appointed to the Naboo High Council, Sabé finally talked the young woman into two things -- allowing her to cut and fix her hair and to pick out a more flattering gown.

The transformation was amazing. Not only did Padmé's appearance radically change, but her mannerisms did as well.

The young woman accepted her position with formality and confidence, and many of those present for the inauguration questioned afterward if the new council member was perhaps a descendant of royal lineage.

In the two years that Padmé spent serving on the Naboo Council, she grew not only in strength of mind, but in beauty and confidence as well; so much so, that when Naboo representation on the Galactic Senate became vacant, it was Padmé Amidala who was appointed to the seat.

She was returning to Coruscant a successful and determined young woman. All those who had know her and witnessed the transformation thought so.

But no one saw the way Padmé's hand trembled as she packed her bags to leave, grasping onto a holo that she had kept in her possession all this time. A holo of a particular Jedi Padawan by the name of Anakin Skywalker – the best-looking and most talented Padawan in the Jedi Temple…." 

_"Anakin."_

"All right, I admit I made up that last part."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure? You know Master, when telling this story, you tend to be a bit one-sided."

"I'll do my best to be objective, Anakin."

"Uh, huh."

As in most cases, the Senate will have a small gathering -- a party to welcome a newly-appointed Senator to Coruscant. These were typically casual and enjoyable affairs, but even more special this time, because the Senate and even the Jedi Temple considered Padmé one of our own. We all liked her and had watched her grow up by the Chancellor's side for over four years.

But we didn't realize how grown up she actually was until she made her appearance at that party. I had been doing my best to entertain a couple of senators, one notorious for arguing against Jedi involvement in any type of diplomatic action. I was just about to make a valid point with him when the chancellor's aid, Mas Amedda's booming voice announced Senator Amidala's arrival.

Like the other guests present, Senators and Jedi alike, I turned to greet the young woman with applause and a smile, but my own smile abruptly dropped from my face.

This was not the timid, young teenager who had left us all behind on Coruscant two years ago. Standing in the doorway was a beautiful creature, whose shimmering dark hair was attractively bound above her head, held together by a large silver and purple adornment, which matched the dark purple gown she wore. A gown that revealed an expanse of pale, smooth shoulders, and attractive bustline.

Padmé had cleavage. I had never noticed that before. Nor had I ever noticed how full and red her lips were or how bright and intelligent her dark eyes seemed.

However, my apprentice apparently had. The young man was the first to approach Padmé, extending his hand in a formal greeting and then surprising apparently both myself as well as Padmé when he pulled her forward to brush a kiss upon her cheek. A broad and beautiful smile on her face was the result as Anakin took her arm and escorted her to the Chancellor.

I, on the other hand, couldn't keep my eyes off them. Off her. At the time, I justified my attentiveness with my concern that my Padawan might become involved. She was a threat to his training. In a very short time, Anakin would begin his trials to become a Jedi Knight, and basically, I felt the boy didn't need the distraction.

With the current debate heating up around me, I risked offense and excused myself from the arguing senators' presence to seek out a fellow supporter. One of the few Jedi Council members whom I knew supported my view that the Jedi Code needed to include the forbidding of romantic attachments for all Jedi.

Master Mace Windu would understand my concern. I was sure of it. Almost as sure as I was about the bad feeling I was suddenly experiencing. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

"Anakin, I need to see you for a moment."

"But Master. I was just on my way to…" The young man's words stopped abruptly when he noted the seriousness of the older Jedi's expression. He dropped his cloak over the back of the desk chair and sat down in the recliner opposite Obi-Wan.

"I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with Senator Amidala recently."

"So?" The young man blurted out. He was well aware of his Master's views on personal relationships, and he didn't agree with them. However, never before had Obi-Wan interfered, and the Padawan wondered why he was doing so now.

"So..I don't think it's such a good idea with your upcoming trials. You need to keep your focus on your training."

"It is, Master. Don't worry." Anakin tried to reassure his mentor. Nobody was going to stand in the way of him becoming a Jedi Knight. But there was also nobody like Padmé. He had always like her, had known her for years. But ever since coming back from Naboo and becoming a Senator, she seemed different somehow.

"I'm not worried, Anakin." The older Jedi said, more as a comfort to himself. "I know that you consider her a mere acquaintance, but I still think that…"

"Master." The Padawan cut in. "I'm afraid she's a bit more than that." 

"Since…since when?" Alarm had set Obi-Wan straight up in his seat. This was bad news, and what he had been afraid of all along.

"Since she returned to Coruscant. Haven't you noticed the change?"

"Most certainly not." Obi-Wan denied.

"Well, I have. I don't know, Master. There's something about her. It's not just her fancy new clothes or her smile. She's funny and witty, and…well, I just enjoy being around her."

Definitely bad. The young man's revelation left him little choice.

"Then, I must insist that you can't be any longer."

"Be what?"

"Be around her." 

"What? You can't do that!"

"I'm your Master, Anakin. I know what's best for you and you have to do what I say."

The youth stood up in defiance. "No! I don't! Not in this! With all due respect, Master, you are responsible for my training, but not my private life."

"I should be." The older Jedi murmured. If only he could get the other council members to see his side. Romantic attachments were dangerous.

"But you're not." Anakin continued. "And until such a time when the Jedi Council decides to forbid personal relationships – which I hope they never do – I will see whomever I please, whenever I please." The young man answered back with dramatic resolve. "As long as it doesn't interfere with my training, of course." He added, quickly becoming more humble when he noticed the level, single-brow-raised glare being cast his way.

Obi-Wan excused his apprentice for the time-being and watched him leave, knowing that he was probably heading to the senator's apartment.

Over the past couple of seasons, his apprentice had had his share of relationships – though mostly casual and short-lived. Never before though had the young man entertained the thought of monogamy or gone on so about one particular girl.

True, he couldn't demand that Anakin stop seeing Padmé, but there was more than one way to get what he wanted, Obi-Wan decided.

Maybe it was time to figure out what made Padmé Amidala so irresistible to Jedi Padawans. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

"I'll get it!"

Obi-Wan heard a voice yell out from inside Senator Amidala's apartment, and was met with what appeared to be a brief expression of excitement which quickly turned to one of surprise.

"Master Kenobi? What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

The request was a simple one, but the young woman seemed confused by it for a moment before finally stepping to the side and motioning entrance with her hand. "Of course."

Obi-Wan strolled through the apartment foyer, taking note of the pleasing color pallet of lavendars and blues with an accent color of gold scattered about. It was tasteful and comfortable appearing. Young Padmé had done quite well for herself, and under different circumstances, Obi-Wan would be happy for her. However, when he regarded the young woman who stood across the central room with a look of confusion still upon her face, Obi-Wan realized that she wasn't that young any more. She was all grown up. An extremely attractive woman with a keen intelligence to match.

"I see you've made yourself a nice home here." The Jedi began, trying to ease the tension in Padmé's face, but she still looked at him strangely, a slow smile appearing on her face.

"Where are my manners? Please, have a seat. Would you care for a drink?"

"No thank you. I'm not staying that long." Contrary to the statement, the Jedi Master sat himself down on the gold sofa and waited for Padmé to do the same, although she chose the seat on the opposite side of him. 

Silence passed while Obi-Wan noticed the art work on the walls depicting several nature scenes he assumed were from Naboo, and the tasteful collection of crystal vases upon the transparisteel table against the wall.

"How's Anakin?"

There. Exactly what he was waiting for. The reason he had come, but had been the one reluctant to bring the boy up in conversation.

"He's doing quite well. Thank you for asking." Obi-Wan responded, his scrutiny turning from the apartment to her form. Perfect posture, perfect skin, glittering eyes A plan had begun to form, but it may prove to be more difficult than Obi-Wan realized.

Even though she was beautiful, she was still young. Young and inexperienced in areas such as attachments and there was where his advantage lie. And although, what he was about to do seemed a bit underhanded, and his Padawan was going to be furious with him, it was for the best. Anakin's training and advancement to Knight status was all that mattered.

Padmé was just going to have to live and learn. It would be a good life lesson for her.

Obi-Wan grinned, noticing Padmé's face turn from curious to concern, and it was his turn to be surprised at her next statement.

"You look tired Obi-Wan. I expect that raising and training a Padawan such as Anakin is more difficult than anyone can imagine."

"Sometimes." Obi-Wan admitted.

"I know that you care about Ani, but you need to take the time to take care of yourself too."

Compassionate and considerate as well. Damn.

"I care about Ani too. You know that, don't you?"

Of course he did. Everyone on Coruscant knew about it.

"I am aware of that, yes."

The young woman took a deep breath before resuming. "I know that you are concerned about Anakin, as you should be. But let me assure you that I have no intention of interfering with his training. I only want the best for Anakin. As do you."

Damn.

"You need to understand Miss Amidala that Anakin will be undergoing his trials soon. He'll hardly have any time for extracurricular activities." The last words were spoken with a raised brow, to which Padmé responded with a raised brow and grin of her own.

"I'm not one of those Jedi groupies, Obi-Wan. I have my own career to consider. I am fully aware what the requirements of being a Jedi entail and I am willing to give Anakin all of the time and support I can. He deserves it."

Understanding and forbearing. The more the senator spoke, the more Obi-Wan realized how necessary his plan was becoming. 

"Does he?" Obi-Wan teased.

"Of course he does. Anakin is one of the most selfless and considerate people that I know. I find him absolutely charming, and so very handsome." 

That was enough. "I'm afraid I've overstayed my welcome." The Jedi Master rose without hesitation, causing Padmé's brows to once more furrow.

"Will you not stay for dinner?"

"No thank you. I'm meeting with some of the council members this evening."

"Take care Obi-Wan." A hand shot out, which Obi-Wan took in his own. 

A firm grip, soft, smooth skin.

"Have a pleasant evening, Senator." Obi-Wan released her hand and bowed low before turning to go to the lift.

Upon returning to the Temple, the Jedi Master did intend on meeting with a council member, although he actually wasn't expected.

Mace Windu opened the door to his Temple apartment with what could be considered a smile, although the corners of his mouth barely lifted.

"What may I do for you, Master Kenobi?"

"I need to discuss my Padawan."

Obi-Wan entered the common room with its sparse furniture and dim lighting. He had been here many times since the death of his own Master ten years ago. Mace Windu and Qui-Gon had been close friends and the Council Member was the only one whom Obi-Wan trusted to understand and rally to his cause -- to convince the Jedi Order to forbid attachments once and for all. 

"Anakin is in danger of forming an attachment and I need the council to send him on a solo mission for a while."

Mace listened to the younger Jedi with some alarm. The young man's master had been his dear friend, but oftentimes, Qui-Gon and Mace had not agreed, especially where some of the Jedi Code was concerned. Qui-Gon had been adamantly against relationships outside of the Jedi Order, while Mace had been a bit more reluctant to agree.

Since Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon's Padawan, Mace had taken the young manunder his wing so-to-speak since the man's death, and thus far had basically humored the younger man on his radical views, but he had a feeling that perhaps he had allowed Obi-Wan to lean too far to the right in regards to this issue.

"Solo missions are meant for new Knights, Obi-Wan. Anakin's not ready."

"Then send him on something simple! Some diplomatic observation or something. I need him to be off planet for a while Mace, so that I can…" 

Obi-Wan stopped his explanation, piquing the Council member's curiosity. "So you can what?"

"Never mind." Obi-Wan turned back toward the door, frustrated at the sudden lack of cooperation.

"I'll see what I can do." Mace responded as the younger man hovered in the open doorway. Obi-Wan was a faithful and hard-working Jedi. He was a good Master to Anakin, so perhaps Mace should just trust him as he always had.

"Thanks." Obi-Wan smiled as the door slid shut behind him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

"I can't believe they're sending me out on my own already." Obi-Wan's Padawan beamed as the Jedi Master walked him toward the shuttle that would take the young man to the loading dock.

The mission was simple. All his apprentice had to do was witness the signing of a peace treaty between two clans on Grafarr, which had lasted for nearly a century. It wasn't a challenge, or even a test of the boy's skill, but Anakin would be gone at least a couple of tendays, and it would give Obi-Wan enough time to implement his plan. 

"You deserve it, Anakin." Obi-Wan's praise broadened the young man's smile even more. "You've worked hard and before you know it, you'll be a Knight. _That_ is what's most important."

"I know, Master." Anakin grinned and bowed his farewell. "May the Force be with you, Master."

"And with you, Padawan." 

Obi-Wan observed the young man enter the shuttle and the doors sliding shut behind him, before he turned to leave the loading platform and catch a transport of his own. One that would take him to the Galactic Senate.

It was late afternoon when Obi-Wan arrived and he waited on a plush bench outside of Senator Amidala's office, rising when he saw her coming down the winding hallway. 

"Master Kenobi! What a surprise."

The greeting included another handshake, although this time, Obi-Wan's hand was sandwiched between hers, a pleasant, exuberant smile revealed upon her face.

"What brings you to the Senate this afternoon?"

Obi-Wan followed after her, shadowed by Padmé's bodyguard. "I'm afraid I'm here on business. The Jedi are aware of the Military Creation Act proposal and were wondering about your stand concerning the matter."

The young woman had dropped her datapad upon her large turlik wood desk and turned to the Jedi with a questioning brow. It wasn't typical for the Jedi to interfere with the personal opinions of an individual senator, but the young woman's curiosity was up. "Then perhaps we can discuss it over dinner. Would you care to join me?" 

"That would be fine."

To Obi-Wan's surprise, Padmé sent her assistant home, and not only hailed the air transport herself, but chose the eating establishment as well. Watching her, it was easy to forget how this confident young woman was once the timid and shy teenage girl he had seen running errands through the halls of the Senate building. Senator Amidala was radiant and charming, exuded authority and something else Obi-Wan couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I hope you don't mind Coco Town. I found this quaint little diner there not too long ago. I can't say much for the service, but they have the best fried tubers on the planet."

"Dex's?"

"Why yes! Do you know of the place?"

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded his head. "As a matter of fact, it's my favorite spot. I know the owner quite well."

"Good. Maybe you can get us a booth. I don't like to sit at the bar."

As usual, the large four-armed Besalisk owner was pleased to see his old friend, Obi-Wan, and quickly ushered them to a private corner of the diner, away from the busy counter and crowded entrance. 

Conversation never lulled before the meal or even during it, as Padmé shared the details of her every day life, her time spent on Naboo, and her passion for politics.

Obi-Wan was intrigued as he watched her eat most of her food with her fingers, while she talked animatedly about her home planet and the native species called the Gungans who lived there. Obi-Wan had never been to Naboo, but he was sure he would enjoy visiting Otoh Gunga, the creature's underwater city. It sounded fascinating.

As did most of what Padmé had to talk about. Hours passed quickly, the dinner remnants and dishes having been swept away by the bus-droid long ago. However, the couple paid little heed to the time or those who came and went about them. Too caught up in conversation, Obi-Wan listened, laughed, and even shared a few Temple anecdotes of his own.

Finally, Dexter insisted that the two of them find another place to continue their conversation so that he could shut the place up, and both Padmé and Obi-Wan were a bit embarrassed to find they were the only patrons left in the diner. 

"It's almost twenty-third hour!" Padmé exclaimed as they strolled out into the streets. "I should be getting back home. Dormé is going to be worried." 

"Allow me to escort you."

The smile that Padmé granted him didn't disturb the Jedi nearly half as much as the hand that crept up and took his arm. Nor did the fact that his plan was working better than he had thought. What did disturb Obi-Wan though, was the fact that the evening had passed much more pleasantly than he had expected.

And he still had no idea what her view was concerning the Military Creation Act. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

Padmé toyed with the controls of the comm relay on her desk and fought the temptation to replay the message she had just listened to for the third time.

It was Obi-Wan. He had contacted her in regards to the fact they had never discussed her opinion on the Military Creation Act proposal the other night. He was wondering if she would meet him in the Temple after she left the Senate building today. 

Padmé had no problem doing so, but his request was nagging at her mind while her fingers flicked against the multi-colored buttons of the comm.

"Busy day, I see." Padmé's assistant and companion, Dormé, entered the room and set the tray of tea she had retrieved upon the credenza against the wall.

"What do you know about Master Kenobi?" Padmé asked, her eyes rising from the desk to land on the dark-haired woman who was busily preparing the refreshment.

"That he's considered one of the best swordsmen the Jedi have."

A scowl planted itself upon the senator's face as her friend turned to hand her a cup of the steaming liquid. "Come on, Dormé. You know what I mean." 

Seeing that the Senate worked closely with the Jedi and having basically grown up in the Senate building, Padmé had been privy to various rumors and stories about the Order, Obi-Wan included, but thus far, she had been reluctant to participate in any such gossip. Padmé didn't approve of it. However, she knew that Dormé reveled in it, and a mischievous grin lit the girl's face as she seated herself across from the senator's desk, leaning into her hand and talking in a rapid, conspiratorial manner. 

"That he's far too hard on his apprentice. They say that Obi-Wan barely gives Anakin time to breathe, so everyone was quite surprised that he allowed the boy out of his sight for an entire month. Padawans usually don't get to go on solo missions until they're knighted. But it's not Obi-Wan's fault. I hear that his own Master, Qui-Gon Jinn was just as hard on him, just as strict. Why do you ask?"

"Because he wants to meet with me again." Padmé toyed with the datapad stylus that lay on her desk, a sure sign to Dormé that she was nervous. "He says he wants to discuss my stand on the anti-military proposal, but he said that the last time, and we never even discussed it!"

"I wouldn't worry about it, mi'lady. You're not the only one to make radical decisions. Apparently, Master Kenobi is the main supporter of the movement to declare that Jedi cannot participate in pursuing personal relationships outside of the Order. Can you believe that? He's actually trying to make it a rule that a Jedi can't fall in love."

"Seriously?"

"That's what I've heard." Dormé's smirk turned quite smug, revealing the evidence of her pride in having acquired such useful information. 

"Then maybe I should stop worrying." Padmé resolved as she placed the stylus back in its receptacle.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't take my guard down."

"What do you mean?" The senator wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer to that question, but Dormé was more experienced in worldly things, and with her jumbled nerves, Padmé quickly decided it was probably best to take the young woman's advice.

To the senator's surprise though, her assistant chortled a laugh and looked upon her incredulously. "Because he's hot!"

A pink blush radiated up Padmé's neck at her friend's declaration. "I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, right. You haven't noticed that quirky little smile he has, how soft and wavy his hair is, or the way those gray eyes of his sparkle whenever he looks at you."

The dark-brown orbs of Padmé's widened in response to Dormé's statement. "They do?" 

"You just go meet him and have a good time. Take advantage of it while you can, because if Master Kenobi has his way, you may be the last woman who gets to spend a pleasurable evening in the company of such a handsome Jedi." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Mace Windu came down the central flight of steps leading into the grand foyer of the Jedi Temple, his intentions being to check with Yoda and the development of a particular initiate he was interested in possibly training, when he spied Obi-Wan standing near the entrance. The younger man's hands were clasped behind his back, and although from a distance, he appeared relaxed, Mace could detect the slightest amount of tension in Obi-Wan's frame, and so he approached him mostly out of concern, but also with a bit of curiosity.

"Waiting for someone?"

"Good evening, Mace." Obi-Wan answered back with a nod before he returned his attention to the set of double sliding doors.

"We received your Padawan's first report on the Grafaar Treaty." The council member stated without waiting for Obi-Wan's answer.

"And?"

"He was succint and to the point. Reminds me of someone."

Obi-Wan glanced sideways at his comrade and offered a small smile. "He's probably just nervous."

"As is someone else I know."

Obi-Wan chose to ignore that remark, and dropped his hands to his side, shifting his booted feet.

"I'm waiting for Senator Amidala."

"Ah. I see." Mace glanced furtively out the clear doorway himself. "You've been spending quite a bit of time with that young woman recently."

"It's necessary."

"Is it?"

Sensing a forthcoming argument, the younger Jedi spun toward his mentor. "You of all people should realize it is."

"It's not your motives I question, Obi-Wan. It's your tactics."

"I will do as I must." Obi-Wan's attention was drawn away from the stern features of the Council Member and back to the doorway, through which several beings had entered and exited during their discussion, none of which was the attractive, young senator.

"That's Qui-Gon Jinn talking." Mace admonished, not allowing the subject to be dropped. Not just yet.

"I am his Padawan."

"But you are not him."

A large hand upon his shoulder drew Obi-Wan's eyes from the doorway.

"Senator Amidala is young and naïve, Obi-Wan. I would not wish to see her hurt." 

"Neither do I." Obi-Wan argued firmly, in a low voice. "But my responsibility is to my Padawan, and to Qui-Gon." 

At the mention of his deceased Master's name, Mace saw a momentary flash of regret cross the younger man's face.

"You do not still blame yourself for his passing, do you?"

"If I had been there, maybe I could've detected the explosion and…and…"

"And you both would be one with the Force. It wasn't your fault, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan shook his head briefly in denial. Qui-Gon had always been one to rush ahead of him, especially during that particular mission. The mission to Tatooine to investigate a slavery ring. The mission where they had rescued Anakin. His Master had been trying to protect the boy and now, it was Obi-Wan's duty to protect him. To make sure that Anakin was safe.

"I owe it to Qui-Gon to fulfill his final command to me. I will see Anakin become a Jedi Knight. No matter what it takes."

Gray eyes firmly locked onto Mace Windu's dark, pensive stare, and within that firm gaze the council member could detect a strong sense of determination, but also the slightest hint of worry.

He was worried himself. But not for Obi-Wan. 

Just at that moment, the young senator passed through the entrance, and Mace discovered his chance for talking some sense into the younger Jedi had passed. He just hoped that Senator Amidala realized what she was getting herself into. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Obi-Wan greeted Padmé with a smile and an appreciation that she must've went home after work first because she was not wearing the luxurious, although heavy gowns she usually wore to the Senate. She had changed into a lovely blue dress made from a lighter, clingy material, even though it seemed to cover every inch of her from head to toe. Obi-Wan was surprised to find that he was disappointed with that, but not nearly as surprised as when she pressed a kiss into his beard. He broke away from the brief embrace with a much larger grin. The back of her dress was open, revealing nothing but an expanse of pale, smooth skin.

She indeed was a beautiful woman.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet." Padmé replied, taking the Jedi's proffered arm as they took the flight of stairs and turned left when they reached the landing.

"I thought the commissary was this way." The young woman hesitated, her head turning to indicate the hallway that led toward the right. 

"We're not going to the commissary. I need to stop by my quarters first, if that's all right."

Nodding her assent, Padmé followed, curious as to what Obi-Wan had up his sleeve. But also curious about seeing his apartment. As an intern, she had learned her way around the Jedi Temple, having been sent there to run numerous errands, but never before had she been in a Jedi's apartment. In fact, she hadn't even been in the wing that housed them.

Obi-Wan passed his hand over a security panel and the door before them beeped its recognition of his print, sliding open with a hiss to allow them entrance.

"You can come in if you'd like. I'll be just a minute."

The apartment was a modest-sized space, typical of Temple décor, a bit stark and plain for her tastes. Along one wall was a desk with a comm unit on it. A mug half-filled with what looked like left-over chav sat on the desk and she allowed her finger to lightly run around the lip of it.

There was a doorway to the left of the main room, which appeared to be a bedroom, as well as another door on the opposite side, leading to another. That door was slid mostly open, and Padmé could see a neatly made twin-size bed and shelving filled with a collection of models of some sort. She stepped closer to get a better look, and realized they were all speeders of various sizes and makes. It was then that Padmé figured out that this must be Anakin's sleeping room. The young man had spoken often to her about his interest in speeders. She grinned as she viewed the somewhat disorganized clutter and then turned away from the room.

Clinking and clattering sounds were coming from the direction where Obi-Wan had gone, which Padmé assumed was the kitchen, and Padmé felt she had enough time to take a peek into the other bedroom as well.

She passed by the sitting area of the common room, its large window revealing on of the Temple's many gardens below, the nook's bookshelves crammed with datapads and ancient texts, a large, slightly worn leather sofa and table with an assortment of ringed stains on its surface, and headed toward the slightly open door ahead.

Padmé wasn't sure what she had been expecting to see, but it wasn't what her eyesight revealed. She had always considered Obi-Wan rather serene, a little too serious about his job, and prone to resist the pleasure of esthetics, but his personal living space told another tale.

The room was lushly decorated in creams and dark greens. The latter color was on the floor in the form of thick rugs, in the soft blanket tossed casually across a double bed, and in the variety of living plants that hung from hooks in the ceiling, sat in pots on the floor, and filled the windowsills. They appeared to be all meticulously cared for, and one was even in full bloom. Its pink flowers beckoned her senses, and Padmé answered their call, only then noticing the inset shelving that ran the height of the wall opposite the bed.

Holos of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were carefully arranged there amongst what appeared to be a collection of stones. A small black one with lines of red running through it drew the young woman's attention and she couldn't stop herself from picking it up and running her thumb across its smooth texture. She placed it back next to the holo of what appeared to be Obi-Wan's knighting day. In the photo, both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were smiling. Large, bright smiles that defied her opinion of the absolute stoicism of the deceased Jedi Master, and also of his Padawan.

"Are you ready to go?"

Padmé was startled by Obi-Wan's entrance and blushed. "I'm afraid you caught me snooping." 

"That's quite all right."

Underneath one arm, the Jedi held what appeared to be a bedroll, a dark brown cloth hiding its contents. Obi-Wan looked anxious to leave, but Padmé couldn't help but ask a few questions.

"These plants are quite lovely, especially this one." Her hand reached out and ghosted over the delicate petals of one of the pink flowers.

"Most of them were Qui-Gon's. I'm surprised I haven't killed any of them yet."

Padmé smiled in reply to his answer. "They look well cared for. Dormé and I can't even grow an air fern. Did Qui-Gon leave you anything else?"

Obi-Wan seemed uncomfortable with the conversation and shifted his feet, offering her a tight smile, and Padmé suddenly regretted her intrusive question.

"A few things." The Jedi admitted. "Shall we?"

"Of course." The young lady followed Obi-Wan's gesture to go ahead of him, but spun her head around before exiting the room, not being able to resist one last peek into the private and rather revealing world of Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

Padmé followed Obi-Wan in comfortable silence as they strolled deeper into the Temple, passing by any areas of familiarity; the Great Conference room, the Padawan study halls, the massive archive, until stopping before a set of doors that opened, releasing a hiss of cool, humidified air upon her face.

With a smile, Obi-Wan led her inside and across pebbled paths.

Padmé's excitement grew with each step. "Is this the..?" She attempted to ask, but was hushed by a finger gestured upon the Jedi's own lips and a pointing finger indicating that there were several Jedi hidden amongst the vast flora surrounding the trickling waters of various artistic fountains.

The young woman silently followed her escort, absorbing the serene sounds of tinkling streams and flowing falls. Dappled sunlight played upon the brown robe ahead of her, streaming in from slatted skylights far overhead, adding to the grandiosity of the room that Padmé had begun to think was a rumor. She had never been here, having believed that it's very existence was a sacred and closely guarded secret among the Order. 

The various Jedi Padmé had spied began to thin, and she was thankful that her presence apparently had gone unnoticed. The defenders of the Galaxy appeared to be immersed in meditation. 

Obi-Wan led her across a winding curve, flanked by a variety of tall bushes and bamboo, the sounds of the rocks crushed beneath her feet being lost by the growing roar of water just ahead.

At the end of the long line of trees stood a boulder, their path opening up on the other side to reveal a great waterfall, whose bright green water dove into a large lake below, sending ripples of gentle waves that lapped against a sandy shore. The young woman gasped at the beauty of it, and could not help but feel a slight longing to visit her home planet of Naboo again.

It was at the far edge of this lake with its tall, rocked frame that Obi-Wan stopped and unrolled the burden that he had tucked beneath his arm.

A large, thick blanket of green and blue was spread out across the sand, and a bottle of wine with two silver cups, plus three different types of cheeses, muja fruit, rolls, and delicate crawlfish, still gray in their uncooked state.

"Please." Obi-Wan motioned to the blanket and Padmé followed his bidding, arranging herself in a comfortably seated posture, facing the waters. 

"I'll be right back."

Padmé didn't have the opportunity to ask where he was going, but watched in complete confusion as Obi-Wan disappeared into another stand of trees that filled the area to her left. She turned her attention back to the distant, beautiful fall, and pondered.

A picnic in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. What was Obi-Wan up to? Surely, this didn't mean what she thought it did. They had always been just friends. Didn't he know how she felt about Anakin? Hadn't she made it obvious?

An uncomfortable feeling began to prick at Padmé's conscience, but she pushed it aside, forcing herself to be content with her situation and location. Not anybody outside of the Order was given this opportunity, and she was grateful that Obi-Wan had brought her here. No matter what his hidden agenda may be.

In a few moments, the young man returned, carrying a bundle of sticks which had been cast off by the many trees surrounding them, and he soon had a small fire built into a pit in the sand between their blanket and the water's edge.

One by one, he placed the crawlfish onto one of the smaller sticks and placed it into the fire. The shellfish crackled and popped within the heat, turning a deep pink color, before Obi-Wan removed them from the fire and placed them onto the rolled out bamboo mat he had set in front of her.

Padmé smiled and nibbled on the delicacy, reaching for a piece of cheese and split roll afterward. She was soon joined by Obi-Wan, who poured some of the dark, red wine for them both.

"Are there really a thousand fountains here?" She asked before sipping her wine.

"I'm not sure. No one's really counted. If you get bored, I suppose we could try."

Padmé chuckled and looked at the Jedi curiously over the rim of her cup. He had a sense of humor. She had known Obi-Wan nearly ten years, and she had never known that. Perhaps, she had never really known him at all. 

"Why did you bring me here? And don't tell me it was to discuss the Military Creation Act, because I won't believe you." 

Obi-Wan appeared to be pondering her question, drinking the last of his wine before turning his attention to the rippling and calming waters of the lake.

"Because I wanted you to see this. I thought you'd appreciate it."

His softly spoken answer sent a shiver up Padmé's side, and she reached across to run her hand along her cool skin of her arm.

"Here." Obi-Wan announced, standing up to remove his cloak and place it about her shoulders. "In the early evening, the waters put a chill in the air."

Adjusting the cloak about her shoulders, Padmé looked up to thank him, and was startled to stillness at eyes so close to her own. They were green like the waters that surrounded them, cool, clear, and bright. The residual dappled sunlight played in the auburn highlights of Obi-Wan's hair, and for a moment, just a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, and Padmé held her breath.

But then he smiled and returned to his position on the opposite side of the blanket.

"I did some research on Naboo. You have waterfalls, I believe, and forests as well."

"The planet is covered mostly in water, and yes, the great falls near the palace is a sight to behold. Although this is quite pleasant as well. Thank you for bringing me here." 

Padmé meant it and she smiled warmly to show her gratitude, the warmth of his cloak, and his own returned smile seeping into her bones.

"There's something about this place." Padmé added, feeling the calm serenity that the mixture of the sounds, the humid smell of the flora, and the sight of the rays of sun evoked.

"It's the Living Force you're feeling." Obi-Wan explained, drawing up his knees and glancing to the trees and then meeting her gaze. "It's very strong here. Many Jedi come here to recuperate from injuries, or just to meditate. The Force is concentrated in the plants, the trees, even the water." 

"The water?" Padmé repeated in confusion. She hadn't really thought of water as being a living thing.

"The water flow is affected by the Force." Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the lake, his voice becoming wistful. "It even stops sometimes."

Had she heard him right? "It stops?" Padmé repeated again, confused. Surely there must be a recycler of some sort that kept the water circulating.

"When Qui-Gon died." Obi-Wan continued. "I came here to find peace within the Force, but the waters had stopped. I stayed anyway, for two whole days. I was searching for something. I'm not sure what."

"You were searching for him." Padmé replied in understanding at last, a slow nod of acceptance coming from Obi-Wan.

"Exactly." He agreed, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"When I lost my grandfather, I grieved for a long time. I was angry. Angry with the physicians for not being able to save him, angry with myself for not being there to say goodbye to him. We were close. I miss him."

During her shared memory, Padmé risked moving closer to Obi-Wan, feeling sympathy for his loss, knowing full well that the Jedi were not allowed to reveal their grief. There is no death, only the Force, she had heard them say most of her life.

"You're lucky." She told Obi-Wan, receiving a huff of cynical laughter in reply. "You're Force sensitive, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon is within in the Force."

"I can't find him though." Obi-Wan admitted. "I suppose that's what I came here for - to look for him, to seek his guidance, but I couldn't find him. I still can't."

"You will. Give it some time, Obi-Wan. You'll find peace with his passing. I know that Qui-Gon is watching over you, and I'm sure he's quite proud of you." The young woman reached out to offer the only comfort she could, taking a hold of Obi-Wan's hand, her unexpected touch prompting the turn of his head and a soulful, appreciative gaze.

_What was he doing? He was supposed to be the one breaking down her defenses not the other way around!_

"Perhaps we'd better be leaving. It's getting late."

Dimness settled over the space as the Coruscant sun set, casting long shadows across paths that were only minimally lit by scattered glowlights. 

"Once again, thank you for bringing me here." Padmé spoke sweetly and gently -- the words passing over lips that were suddenly much too lush and much too magnetic.

Without another word, Obi-Wan wrapped up the remnants of the picnic and followed Padmé out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, alarmed at how the evening had gone completely the opposite of his design.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

The pile of datapads on top of Senator Amidala's desk had not moved in over an hour, Dormé noticed as she walked past the piece of furniture to join the senator in her view of the Coruscant afternoon. 

"You know, that report isn't going to finish itself." 

Padmé appeared lost in thought, her eyes not really focused upon the endless lines of air cars that moved past the window. She was wearing the same distracted look that had crept upon her face for several days now. Ever since her last meeting with Master Kenobi.

For years, Dormé had known about Padmé's crush on Anakin Skywalker. The entire Senate knew about it. It wasn't a secret, but it was something that Dormé hoped Padmé would never really act upon. The Jedi Padawan wasn't right for her. Padmé needed someone who understood her. Someone who would support her beliefs, her work, and make her happy. And Dormé knew that person wasn't Anakin.

But was it Obi-Wan Kenobi? When the two started going out on what was so obviously dates, Dormé had worried. Obi-Wan's reputation for being one of those against Jedi forming attachments was well known. 

His interest seemed genuine though, at least from where Dormé stood, and Padmé was obviously infatuated, although she was going to be the last to admit it.

He had just better not break her heart, the young woman decided, or there would be hell to pay.

"He could've been sent out on a mission or something." Dormé suggested, hoping that her intuition had been correct.

"No. I checked. He's still at the Temple."

Dormé grinned with confidence, but then turned a serious gaze upon her friend as she spun Padmé away from the window with a gentle grip on her shoulders.

"Stop worrying. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"He also has a comm, Dormé." Padmé shrugged the hands off her shoulders and turned back toward the view. "It's been six days since I saw him, and I'm beginning to wonder if it's something I said? Did I do something that offended him?"

"Why should you care? Anakin will be returning soon. I thought you were in love with him, not Obi-Wan."

"I'm not in love with Obi-Wan!" Padmé spun away from the window and began pacing while Dormé hid her humored expression with her hand, seating herself on the corner of the large desk.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" The young senator revealed a rare but alarming show of tension as she continued her pacing, arms wrapped tightly around her narrow waist. "I can't seem to focus on my work. I've completely lost my appetite."

"Because…" Dormé prompted, no longer able to disguise her humor. "You're in love with him."

"Stop saying that!" 

"Excuse me."

A voice interrupted their conversation from the doorway, where none other than the notorious Jedi himself stood, a bit fidgety Dormé thought, and a bit embarrassed to have possibly eavesdropped on their discussion.

"I would like to speak to Padmé if I may. There wasn't anyone out front…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dormé exclaimed, hopping off her perch. "I'm covering for Amilda today. Pardon me."

The senator's assistant swept past Obi-Wan, commanding the privacy door shut behind her, although suggestively waggling her brows toward her employer before she did so.

_Just one final moment to secure my success….the Jedi Master argued with himself. I can do this. I've meditated on this, and this is something I have to do, if only for Anakin's sake._

I allowed myself to get too involved before, too close, and the picnic was an absolute disaster, but I'm in control now. I've allowed myself the time to gather my defenses, and now I'm the one in control.

However, the closer to Padmé that Obi-Wan got, the more her features attacked those defenses, breaking down each barrier one by one, until the Jedi stood just in front of her, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her perfume, which crumbled the last of his stronghold, and against his own volition, eased a hand up to run a set of knuckles over a cheek that was amazingly smooth.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy. I know I should've commed…"

"That's okay Obi-Wan, I…." A softly-spoken answer faded to a whisper as Obi-Wan's head lowered and a tender kiss swept across her mouth while Padmé's eyes fluttered closed.

Obi-Wan's beard tickled against her face, but his kiss was oh so sweet and tender, the touch of his hand upon her face gently guiding, the tip of his tongue gently seeking. It was far too much and the young woman felt the planet shift beneath her feet.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion…"

Another voice coming from the doorway startled the couple out of their embrace and Padmé spun away, flushed, and trying desperately to compose herself.

"What is it Dormé?"

"Uhm…Mi'Lady, Anakin Skywalker is here to see you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

"That was perfect timing, by the way, Padawan."

"Believe me, I didn't plan it. How was I supposed to know you were making time with my girlfriend?"

"I was doing no such thing. I was trying to protect your interests."

"Yeah, right. Huh? Oh, no, I had no clue what I had just interrupted. I mean, they both looked a little flushed and my Master was distracted, but I thought maybe they had been arguing or something. It wasn't until I talked to Padmé and noticed that she was acting sorta weird that I suspected something was up. But it was hard to believe, let me tell you. I mean, my Master getting attached to someone? Come on. I decided I'd better comm home right away and see if the banthas were flying."

"Padawan? I had no idea you were arriving back so soon. Have you reported to the council?"

"I did comm you, Master."

Anakin watched with keen interest as Obi-Wan checked his utility belt for his comlink, the older man genuinely surprised to discover it wasn't on him.

Anakin's Master never forgot his comlink.

"Well then. As soon as you're done here, I expect a full report." 

"Yes, Master."

"Senator Amidala? It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Obi-Wan, you don't have to leave…"

"There are…some things I need to do….back at the Temple. I need to go."

Anakin stared after his suddenly bumbling and hastily exiting superior and then turned back toward the young woman who looked as if she was waiting to get her teeth examined.

"How've you been?" He asked, careful to maintain his stand on the opposite side of her desk.

Slowly, a shaky smile spread over Padmé's face and she came round the furniture to extend her hand in what was so obviously a friendly gesture. Quite different than their last exchange, where she had pressed her lips against his cheek.

"I'm fine, Ani. How was your mission?"

"Boring. But then most first missions are. Seems they don't trust Padawans not to swing their lightsabers around and lop off the heads of dignitaries and their families, although it was tempting. Especially the prince's two little brats. But then we all went outside and took a ride on their flying bantha and had a grand time…"

"Huh?" 

"I didn't think you were listening. Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Maybe. I've got a lot of work to do Ani. I'm sorry, but can we continue this another time?"

"Sure. I'll see you later."

Without so much as a goodbye, Padmé walked back around the desk to gaze out the window, obviously ignoring the so-called work that seemed piled up behind her. 

Something was going on. Padmé didn't seem very happy to see him, his Master had forgotten his comlink, and what was his Master doing in her office in the first place? If Obi-Wan was there to interfere with Anakin and Padmé's friendship, she didn't seem too upset about that. Maybe she wasn't upset at all. Maybe she wasn't in love with him any more.

Which was okay. Anakin hadn't really thought about her all that much since he had been gone, and those twins on Grafaar certainly had been a pleasant distraction. 

But something else was going on. Although it wasn't exactly the Force telling him so, it was Anakin's own intuition.

The Jedi Padawan stopped short of his walk to the lifts as he spied his Master having apparently gotten stuck during his exit. The man's head was leaned forward against the lift control panel and he looked quite upset with himself for some reason.

Now, Anakin never had considered himself one of the brightest Padawans in the Temple, although it wasn't entirely his fault. He had gotten a late start, and his marks testified to that fact. However, he did have street smarts, and that particular intelligence told him that the 'something else' he had been worried about was more serious than he thought. 

Could Obi-Wan and Padmé actually be falling in love? 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

It was Dormé who placed the warning inside of Padmé's head, but there was nothing to worry about, really. She had been in Obi-Wan's apartment before.

However, that first time, she had had an excuse. This particular invitation came with no strings attached. No reason except for Obi-Wan's desire to speak with her in person.

Padmé had to admit she was a bit anxious. It had been three days since that devastating kiss in her office, and she hadn't heard a word from him. But if there was one thing that Padmé had learned to become, it was brave, and she had to know if he felt the same as she did. If he too felt this connection between them. She just had to know. 

Obi-Wan answered his doorchime on the first ring and gestured the young woman inside, took her cloak and hung it over the back of the desk chair before turning back to Padmé and offering her a brilliant smile.

"Would you care for a drink?" 

"No thank you." Padmé stayed where she was, her limbs beginning to quiver as the Jedi approached her, his heated gaze curling her toes.

"Do you miss your home?" 

His question was surprising and the subsequent quizzical expression seemed to humor Obi-Wan. "Of course I do." 

"What would you think about taking some leave and going there? I've never been to Naboo before."

"You…" She stuttered, rapidly testing a variety of theories for his asking, although one stood out clear. Obi-Wan wanted to go with her to Naboo. This was incredible. Wonderful! "You want to go to Naboo?" 

"Only if you're going too."

A quirky, completely charming grin lifted the corner of his mouth before it set into worried expectation, just before Padmé vaulted herself into his arms.

"I would love for you to come to Naboo with me! You'll love it, Obi-Wan. The forests, the architecture, the waterfalls. It's truly the most beautiful thing you've ever seen." 

"Not quite."

A slight pressure on Padmé's shoulders drew her out of her aggressive embrace, and once again the fire smoldered behind his eyes, hidden from view when his lips descended upon hers. Padmé accepted the kiss greedily this time, opening her mouth as well as her heart to this man, gasping for breath when she finally was released, once more throwing her arms about his neck.

"I don't know what happened!" She exclaimed, pulling back to cradle his face in her hands. "As long as I can remember, I was in love with Anakin, but now I see it was just a phase. A young girl's fantasy. Now I know what true love feels like. I love you, Obi-Wan."

A fascinating mixture of pleasure blended with something akin to regret and then sorrow swept over Obi-Wan's features, clouding Padmé's joyous face with concern as the Jedi took both of her hands in his own, lowering them down and then releasing them.

"Padmé, I can't do this. I need to tell you something. I need to tell you the truth."

"Yes?" The quivering of the senator's limbs crept up into her stomach at the seriousness of not only his words, but Obi-Wan's grave expression.

"It was all a set-up. I've played with your feelings and have done my best to lure you away from my apprentice. You see, Anakin is approaching his trials, and there's nothing more important than keeping his focus on his training. I made a promise. It's nothing personal. I think you're a beautiful young woman."

The quivering had given way to queasiness as Padmé was overcome with a sickening feeling that gripped her middle.

He had used her. He wasn't in love with her after all.

"There's a ship. I've made all the arrangements, spoke with the Chancellor. You have two weeks' leave." 

Padmé swallowed hard against the bile that rose into her throat and smiled shakily in an attempt to gather her strength, despising the moisture that gathered in her eyes.

"I think I'll take you up on that, Master Kenobi." The words came out flat as Padmé made several steps backwards. "Naboo is lovely. You would've had a wonderful time."

"I'm sure I would have."

The small smile he offered did nothing to lessen the pain that Padmé felt in her heart as she activated the door behind her and swept out into the hall, ignoring the passing glances of concern as she bolted through the Temple hallways, blinded by the flowing tears obstructing her vision.


	15. Chapter 15

B Chapter Fourteen /B 

Padmé carefully laid the garment Dormé had handed her into the deep travel case that lay open on her bed, refusing to meet her assistant's concerned gaze. Dormé hadn't said anything yet, but the young woman's sympathy for Padmé's situation weighed heavily upon her face. Padmé chose to ignore it, feeling quite incapable at the moment of explaining what had happened. She just knew that she had to get away. She would deal with things after she returned home, back to Naboo where she would feel safe -- away from prying questions, curious glances --

And Jedi.

One Jedi in particular came to mind with the thought, his usually charming gray-green eyes darkened with lies and betrayal, piercing Padmé's heart with fresh pain and she punched the velvet gown she had so carefully placed into the trunk.

The senator was thankful when the chime rang out, heralding a visitor. She needed some distraction or else she was going to lose her self control. She turned to Dormé.

"It's probably Captain Panaka. Tell him I'm not quite finished packing yet."

Padmé continued with her task, hearing voices coming from the other room, Dormé's and another's, distinctively male. However, when the visitor spoke again, much closer this time, the young woman's head shot up in surprise. It wasn't her Captain of Security who stood in the entry to her bedroom.

"Going somewhere?"

Anakin leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed in a casual manner while Padmé turned away to resume her packing.

She should just blurt it out, tell him how despicable Obi-Wan had treated her. Surely, Anakin would take her side, possibly even publicly humiliate the older man for his behavior.

No, Padmé decided. She wouldn't be the one to come between a Jedi Master and his Padawan. The truth would only hurt them both.

"Back to Naboo for a visit." Padmé answered quietly. "I miss my family."

"I see." Anakin replied from his place near the door. "Traveling alone?"

"Yes." The word came out barely above a whisper as Padmé struggled to shield her pain, a shaky smile coming to her face.

"Have a pleasant trip, Padmé. When you get back, maybe we can get together."

"That would be nice, Anakin. Thank you."

The young man bowed slightly before he spun on his heel and strode of the senator's apartment. Once inside the lift, however, his true aggravation revealed itself and he plucked the communicator from his belt.

"This is Padawan Skywalker. I need to speak directly with Master Windu."

Anakin bolted out of the Council Tower lift and entered unannounced into the Jedi Council chamber, hearing the tail end of a conversation between his Master, Mace Windu, and Yoda, while several other council members looked on.

I "…..It's just for a short while and will them both good. The Chancellor was very understanding of the senator's need for a holiday….." /I 

"How could you."

Anakin's seething interruption caught the attention of his Master, and Obi-Wan turned round, smiling at his Padawan. The man was actually smiling!

"Padawan, I have some news for you."

"How could you do that to her, Master? How could you hurt her like that? Of all the low down, dirty…Do you know she's leaving Coruscant?"

"So are you, Padawan."

"I can't believe you sent me away with the intentions of leading her on so that…..Pardon me?" Anakin stammered to a stop as Obi-Wan's comment registered.

"I've just been granted permission from the Council for you to join Padmé on Naboo for her holiday. It will be good for you. Consider it a sort of break before your trials begin."

The older Jedi smiled and took a few steps toward his younger student.

"Are you serious?" Anakin asked with an extent of disbelief.

Obi-Wan approached him much more closely now, grasping the youth's shoulder with both hands.

"She's loved you all her life. Go to her, Anakin. I don't want her to be alone."

"I see." Anakin replied, casting his eyes toward Master Windu before he smirked at his mentor, the expression causing the older man's brow to crease with concern.

"I think I'll decline the offer, Master." The young man continued, shrugging off the older Jedi's grip. "I don't think I want your hand-me-downs. I thought Padmé was different, but apparently she's not. Apparently, since I wasn't available, she went for the next best thing. She's nothing but another one of these crazy women who would do anything to get a Jedi in their bed.

"Tell me, Master." The young man sneered, leaning closely in. "Was she willing or did you have to use the Force?"

Anakin had purposefully pushed Obi-Wan's buttons, not exactly sure of what the outcome would be, but he honestly was surprised to find himself flat on his back with a searing pain radiating around his nose from where the older Jedi had obviously punched him so quickly that he never saw it coming.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I knew it!" Anakin shouted as he rose from the floor, swiping at a droplet of blood oozing from his nose. "He loves her. I told you, Master Windu! Is his ship ready?"

"Yes. Dock twenty-seven." The council member answered with half a smile.

"No…that isn't right." Obi-Wan argued, staring at the two Jedi and then toward Master Yoda in confusion. "Anakin's ship is leaving from dock thirteen."

"I'm not the one going to Naboo, Master. You are."

"Me!?" 

"You're already packed and the council has agreed to let you go." Anakin smiled and looked across to their ancient leader. "Master Yoda, isn't that right?"

"Yes, yes." Cackled the eldest council member from his seat. "Didn't know such a green thumb you have, Master Kenobi." 

"You went into my quarters? Went through my stuff?" 

"Tell me, you will, how you make the roxia bush bloom. No such luck with mine have I had. Later though. Leave now, you should."

"Yes, Master." Anakin twirled around, grabbing his obviously dumbfounded mentor by his arms. "If you leave right now, you should be able to beat Padmé there."

"But...but...She must hate me! I don't even know what to say."

"Just tell her the truth." The young man's eyes gleamed as he spoke. "Tell her that you love her."

"I..." Obi-Wan stammered.

"For once in your life, Master, don't analyze it, don't meditate on it, just do it! Listen to your heart. You know what you want. Now go."

Numbly, the Jedi Master allowed himself to be led out of the Council chamber and down the lift, across the base level to the hangar where he robotically entered his star fighter and glanced down to his smiling apprentice.

"May the Force be with you." The young man said, and although the customary reply was to wish him the same, Obi-Wan found himself without a voice, and he nodded his head instead before his fingers, as of their own volition, fired up the starship.

It wasn't until he stood on the darkened streets of Theed and saw the approach of a public transport that his brain resumed its normal functioning, and panic welled up inside of him, but it was too late.

He could see Padmé now, bags in hand, strolling down the arched alleyway, heading toward her parents' house, where Obi-Wan waited. 

Stepping out of the shadows of the building and into the glow of a nearby street lamp, Obi-Wan managed a smile, immediately noticing the blatant shock that registered on Padmé's face. 

"What are _you_ doing here?"

I have no idea, he thought to himself, thankful that he hadn't blurted it out. Don't screw this up, Kenobi, he argued inside his head.

"I didn't want you to be alone."

"I won't be." Padmé bit back, dropping her suitcase onto the stoned walkway. "I'm staying with my family."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and then a step forward. "You said I'd have a good time here, you couldn't have meant without you."

"You lied to me. You hurt me, Obi-Wan."

"I know. I'm sorry." Obi-Wan released a long sigh and took another step forward.

"I don't think I can trust you any more. How can I?"

"Because." Another breath, another step forward until Obi-Wan could see the tears in her eyes, glittering against the light of the lamp overhead and the Naboo moon which had passed from behind a distant cloud. "Because you know me better than anyone. Because...I'm in love with you." 

The expression on his face revealed the truth behind his words and all the hurt that Padmé had felt, all the pain that this man had caused was suddenly washed away. She had never been one to hold a grudge, had never been one to turn away a creature in need, and Obi-Wan looked so very vulnerable.

"Please, Padmé. Can you forgive me?"

The words wouldn't come. They were lost in the emotion that had stolen her voice, but as an answer, the young woman stepped forward, brushed back the coppery strands of hair that had fallen against Obi-Wan's forehead, gazed into eyes full of hope, tiptoed up, and kissed him. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

_"Chief! This is Emily. I've got the story. Uploading it now. I see it as headline Holonet - 'Love Conquers the Code' - 'It's Matrimony For a Jedi Master.' Something like that. Waddya think?_

_"Waddya mean it's old news? The wedding just happened! _

_"I know that Master Kenobi isn't on the council, but he was a strong voice in their stand against attachments! _

_"I know, but….I know…but. No, Master Windu doesn't have any love interests. Not that I know of. Hang on, Chief, somebody's trying to get my attention." _

"Finished with your report, you are?"

"Yes, Master Yoda, did you need something?"

"Any plans for later you have, hmmm?"

"Uhm…Master Yoda? How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough to know, judge me not by my size you should." cackling laughter

_"Chief? I'll get back to you with that front page story…." _

End


End file.
